Unexpected
by ohmygrayson
Summary: *Tied in with After The Fall; "You've been throwing up?" He questioned. "Yeah…almost every morning…" she trailed off. "Maybe you're pregnant" Jason chuckled ...Barbara snapped the communicator shut. After all...he was joking...wasn't he?
1. Beginnings and Endings

**Hellooooo, welcome to my story :) So I gave 2 options. On stories in my last one called "After the Fall" So I decided to go with the first one! Anyways enjoy this, and review review review! Anyways I'm editing this myself...in my last one I had my friend as an editor so i'm going it alone! Anyways enjoy. BTW this story isn't mature but it also isn't for the faint of heart. So SUCK IT UP AND ENJOY 3 I love you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

**Barbara: Isn't Dick just the greatest?  
>Mrs. Jessica Grayson: Shut up -.-<strong>

**Barbara: Why are you JEAAAAALOUS?  
>Mrs. Jessica Grayson: Who isn't? You have like the best guy in the world.<br>Barbara: Ah I know :)  
>Mrs. Jessica Grayson: You won't be laughing soon...<br>Barbara: I'm glad you don't own me or ANY of the DC characters...or we'd all be in trouble.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

I stood in the bathroom again, pulling my hair back and washing out my mouth. _I think this is the fourth time this week I've been sick in the morning…When I talked to Bruce he suggested it could have been from the face off I had with Poison Ivy, he gave me antibiotics just in case…but it still doesn't change the fact, it just doesn't feel like anything she's hit me with before and it's been a month now. When I needed to tell Jason I couldn't go on patrol and why, he toppled over laughing suggesting I was pregnant. I highly doubt it. I still highly doubt it. But if I do…why am I standing here right now, gazing into the mirror at a pale faced, messy red headed girl, frantic as ever waiting for a stupid stick to tell me if it's true. _The thoughts started fluttering in my head. And if it's right…Dick if he knew…he barely even see's me! Let alone he'd have enough time to raise a child that he'd only see 3 times a month maybe! Not to mention Bruce would go bats! (no pun intended ;) He'd lose one of the best partner's he's had! I'd be out of commission for months. Than there's my dad. The one parent every boy fears of. And it doesn't make it any better that he's the commissioner. I can see the headlines now! Dick Grayson, ward of playboy billionaire is taking up his father's ways, by knocking up the police commissioners daughter Barbara Gordon! Ah train of though interrupted. I gazed down at my future…and looked back up into the mirror to see my face turn completely pale and my stomach lurched in response as I ran for the toilet.

* * *

><p><strong>*Omniscient*<strong>

"Yeah, I love you too…Bye." Barbara Gordon hung up the phone. It's been the third time Dick Grayson her super hero boyfriend called her to make sure everything was okay. Normally it would stick to maybe 3-5 calls a week but it became more frequent once Barbara had a little accident which sent her to the hospital. It wasn't a big deal; She took on Poison Ivy alone, which lead her to spray her with some kind of chemicals. At first she didn't notice…but a few days after she just fainted at Wayne Manor, during their bat family's new year's celebration. Dick of course tried to plead to stay with her until he was sure she was better, but Barbara insisted that he went back, it was after all only a month and a bit after she told him he needed to stay with the Teen Titans, and also broke off the engagement.

Barbara walked over to her desk and cracked open a book. This was her LAST year of college and she couldn't let her alter-ego or her sex life gets in the way of graduating and starting her life as her own woman. "Ugh" she muttered, once she sat down she started to feel a little nauseous. "Please Batgirl," she muttered "You do way to much as it is to get tired from getting up and walking a few meters." She placed her head onto her palms trying to calm down her new symptom of head dizziness. Suddenly she shot up and ran to the bathroom…

Barbara looked up into the mirror after brushing her teeth to rid the fowl taste of vomit still in her mouth. After taking some of the medication Bruce got for her in case Poison Ivy's plan started to take effect, she shuffled out of her bathroom and laid down. "Babs, I don't know what you've done to yourself this time, just get some rest until you have patrol. You'll be better by than." She said to herself and began to shut her eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>* Barbara's P.O.V*<strong>

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! I shot up to my communicator going off. "God is it that time already?" I muttered picking up the gadget and turning it on so I could hear Batman or Jason rant on how I should be there already. But when I sat up and clicked the audio/ visual button, a wave of nausea came over me causing me to throw the device onto my bed and sprint to the bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>*Omniscient P.O.V*<strong>

"Earth to Batgirl. Hello? Barb? You there?" Jason Todd (a.k.a Robin II)'s voice emerged from the communicator trying to get Barbara's attention. Barbara heard the racket and stumbled over to the communicator clutching her stomach in response to her stomach ache. "Yeah," She mumbled. "I'm here…" Barbara laid down in bed pushing her hair away from her face. "Whoa look what Catwoman dragged in. Don't tell me you're still messed up from that Poison Ivy face off, I thought Bruce gave you meds for that" Jason snickered. "Ha, ha." she said dryly. "He did…But I don't know, maybe it's just taking a while to sink in" she muttered trying to crack a smile. "So I guess, Bruce calling you in for patrol is a no?" Jason asked. "Yeah, tell him I'm sorry, but I'm going to use that one sick day I'm allowed in a year." Barbara fumbled around in her drawer looking for some Pepto Bismol. "What's wrong with you?" Jason appeared to have a bit of concern in his voice. "I don't know…I probably just have the stomach flew." Barbara bit on her thumb nail nervously. "You've been throwing up?" He questioned. "Yeah…almost every morning…" she trailed off. "Maybe you're pregnant." Jason chuckled. "Aha…" Barbara laughed along, shunning the idea. "It's not like you and Dick haven't had sex together though. Jesus, last December after that big bash you threw, you kept the whole manor up." Jason started laughing at the thought back to that night. "Jason…I gotta go…" she paused. "Tell Bruce, I'll talk to him later." Barbara snapped the communicator shut leaving Jason confused with the situation. After all, he was joking…wasn't he?

"Okay, Barbara Gordon. You're just going to march into that bathroom, pee on a stick. And jump for joy when it comes out negative. Because you are only doing this for peace of mind!" Barbara kept saying those words to herself as she paced the room, debating whether or not to go through with it. Eventually after half an hour of debating the pro's and con's, it wasn't all that over thinking that made her do it, it was her neighbour's in the next apartment complex over. She heard a huge crash from next door, and on cue their baby started frantically screaming and crying. Than to top it all off the parents started screaming at each other too. That was all she needed, the sudden thought of early parenthood, and the man she loved doing all of THAT, convinced her that this needed to be proved wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>*Barbara's P.O.V*<strong>

"Okay, okay." I said out loud trying to ease my stomach. "Just try not to throw up, or pass out standing up for 10 minutes maybe? so we can get this out of the way…deal?" I groaned again as my stomach twisted in protest at the idea. "Easy now." I muttered, bending down below the sink, for a pregnancy test.

***minutes later***

"Okay that was easy enough." I whispered, to myself while washing my hands. "I only threw up once!" Once I dried off the last remnants of water, I took a long gaze into the mirror. Things haven't changed much…My hair is still the orange mess it used to be, but just all over the place, due to hours and hours of bed rest. And my regular icy blue eyes, are covered in red, from this tireless sickness. _I remember what dick used to say about my eyes…_.I felt my self start to go off into girly lala land but I was interrupted by a loud BEEP. "Ah. Train of thought interrupted." I muttered. I gazed down at what held my future…and looked back up into the mirror to see my face turn completely pale, more pale than usual and my stomach lurched in response, leaving me to run for the toilet.

"Okay, this CAN'T be happening. No way. IMPOSSIBLE. How can I be pregnant!" I started pacing frantically around my room. "Wait, shut up Barbara. You know how." Suddenly my voice of reasoning started to kick back in, and I thought back to that night….

***flash back (omniscient)***

_Barbara continued kissing Dick fiercely, tugging at her own clothes hoping he's catch on to what was going on until, Dick pulled away from her before things got too far. "Babs, I just want to make sure you're okay with this…I mean your not drunk or anything are you? Like I want your first time to be special and-" She cut him off by rolling on top of him and placing a finger over his lips. "Shut up Grayson."_

***Omniscient (present)***

"Damn it Barbara Eileen Gordon! Could you have been any stupider!" Barbara continued to yell. "He was obviously trying to tell you he didn't have anything! And you stopped him!" She angrily reached for a vase and threw it against the wall. "This isn't fair! This isn't fair!" She screamed through tears, which started to form in her eyes. Soon Barbara realized she was crying and just making things worse for herself, so she gave up on her rant. She plunked herself onto her bed, stuffing her face into a pillow. "What am I going to do?" She kept thinking to herself. As she tried to pull the pillow harder against her face so she could scream into it, her fingers found a smooth sheet of paper sitting on the pillow next to her.

_Babs, I'm in town helping Bruce with a little case since his favourite sexy red headed side kick isn't showing up because she's sick (You should have let me staaaay!). Luckily I believe I'll have enough time between to hop in for a check up. So prepare yourself for Dr. Grayson ;) (and a little chicken soup) Love you._

Barbara wiped her eyes and smiled. He was always able to make her smile when she was sad…but than it dawned on her. It wasn't just her problem. It was his. And she was going to have to tell him eventually….not eventually. Tonight.

* * *

><p><strong>Review&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Visitmypage&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Review&amp;Review :)<strong>


	2. Promise?

**Hi there, SORRY! I haven't updated much, but er...i'm starting to get iffy about this story and maybe move onto a next one...just let me know what you think of it, anyways! It's been a busy summer and thank you to all of my new story favorite and reviewers I wouldn't be where I am without you! AND YEAH! ENJOY!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Oh my, If I actually owned DC...you don't want to know what would happen ;) Me and DrakesChick would probably rule the world with our million dollar well earned best seller cash . NBD :) **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Dick, I have some great news! I'm pregnant! <strong>_"Nope." Barbara muttered.

_**Dick…I'm so sorry….I'm pregnant…**_"Nu uh." She scratched out the last line.

_**Dick, I don't know how to tell you this, but we're having a kid.**_

__"UGH!" Barbara groaned crumpling up the whole sheet of paper and tossing it in the trash with the rest of them. "This is impossible." She though to herself, Dick would be over in a matter of minutes and she had no way of telling him that would sound the least bothering. Either way, their lives were about to change…for the good? She didn't know. For the worst? She didn't know either. Barbara sighed and clicked her pen multiple times until she gasped as cool arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hey beautiful." Dick whispered kissing her neck, and making their way up to her cheek, and finally he bent over in search for her lips. Barbara started to feel herself loosing her train of thought towards the matter at hand. She tried to pull herself away from him, which took her a great amount of will power and spun her chair around to greet him. "Ugh" she whimpered…he looked so good. His Nightwing uniform was wrapped tightly around his muscles, and glistening wet from the rain outside. His black hair un spiked (to her viewing pleasure) was long and wrapping around his mask, And her favourite feature, his dark blue eyes bored into her. Dick smiled down at her, helping her up to the kitchen. "I hope you don't mind Babs, I just kind of…let myself in." His hand guided her down to one of the stools along the island. "But not to worry, I come baring gifts." He gestured over to the chicken soup he obviously had Alfred make for her. "Thanks…that's really sweet." She said quietly trying to crack a smile. "Is everything alright Babs?" Dick gave her a strange look, but reached for the chicken soup and lifted the flap. Suddenly the scent wafted toward Barbara and she felt her stomach churn as she gagged in response.

"Whoa…" Dick said running to her side and pulling her hair back. "Since when does Alfred's cooking make you sick?" Barbara looked back at his questioning face through her suddenly tear clouded eyes. "Babs…are you feeling okay?" Suddenly the water started to escape from her eyes and she automatically wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer to her. "Barbara, please…tell me what's wrong?" He pried her off of him to get her attention and search her face for a sign. He cupped the side of her face with his hand and wiped the tears away with his thumb. Barbara shook his hands away and got up to walk towards her bedside window. She looked outside for a moment or two trying to think through what she could possibly say to make any of this sound like a GOOD thing… Barbara turned around to face her utterly confused boyfriend. "Dick…I don't know how to say this, but I'm pregnant."

"Dick?" Barbara said cautiously. She looked back to her boyfriend who was gripping the granite countertop for support or for something to take his anger out on. She walked over to him carefully and searched his eyes, for something, anything to tell how he was feeling. But for once in her life, she couldn't see anything. They seemed empty. "Please say something." she whispered. Barbara tried to pull him closer to her. Trying to get his attention. He snapped up from his stare, to rip her hands away from his face. "Dick, please talk to me." she said on the verge of more tears. Dick stalked over towards the window to face the city.

* * *

><p><strong>*Barbara's P.O.V*<strong>

"Okay.." I started to think. "Just breathe, nice and easy. No panic attacks, I'm sure that wouldn't be healthy for you or the baby. Oh crap…Did I just say baby. This can't be happening." I looked over at dick again, I was so afraid to walk over to him, to try and comfort him, in case he would try to shoo me away or even worse…make him leave. He obviously did NOT like this idea, and it seemed to that he really wanted nothing to do with it. "Come on Barb, grow a pair and just talk to him…" I whispered to myself, hoping that my feet would co-operate with that idea.

Step by step, I tried to use my batgirl stealth to be as quiet as possible, not to scare him away. So carefully I approached him and by copied his exact position. My hands gripped to the balcony railing and looked out towards the city. I bit my lip, keeping all of my thoughts to myself and just prayed like mad, that he'd start the conversation first.

"You know Babs, I used to come out here…even before we dated, and sometimes when you didn't even know I was over" I sucked in a breath of relief as he answered. "When I just came here to think…I believed, in this whole entire city, this would be the best place to think…about everything but mostly why exactly, I keep doing what I'm doing. So I would look up at the stars, and think about what ever it was. And the thought would always cross my mind that this place…is my home and it needs to be safe, And I do it to keep my family safe. Whether it's protecting it by you or with Bruce. But either way on one of those nights I promised I would keep doing it, keeping my family and this city safe. No matter what." I clenched the cold railing tighter, fighting back tears. I really didn't know where he was leading with this story… " What I'm trying to say Babs is that I made a promise to myself on one of those days. That I'd protect my family and my home no matter what. I'd stay by your side. But I broke that promise last time, I left…" I looked over at him shocked. During our last night together we decided to stop talking about that. I reached over gently to stroke his bare hand. "And during that time, on the roof top when you said You would forgive me. I re-made that promise. And vowed I would NEVER break it." His hand gripped mine against the cool railing.

"Dick. You don't need to stay here, Just because I'm pregnant. You can leave if you want. I'm not expecting you to stay here with me through this, you have your own life, and so do I-I just need to make some minor adjustments to them…" I trailed off pulling a strand of hair behind my ear nervously. "Minor Adjustments!" He barked out a laugh. "Babs, you're having a baby for crying out loud! That's not minor! And the fact that you think that I'd leave just because of that…makes me wonder Babs. What exactly do you peg me for?" Dick let go of my hand to fold his arms across his chest and look straight at me. "I'm not pegging you for anything. I just don't want you to feel obligated to stay with me, or stop being Nightwing, because of a stupid accident." I refused to look at him and sniffled looking at the city, I raised up my sleeve to wipe away the stupid tears that never seemed to end.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I felt him lean his laps onto my forehead. "Barbara Gordon, You're going to be a terrible mother if you keep calling OUR child a stupid accident." I sniffled silently against his neck. "So you're on board for this than…" I muttered nervously. Dick leaned down and my nose. **"What part of me asking you to be mine forever didn't you understand?" **


	3. Cat Out of Our Bag

**Hello grayson loving world! Anyways, I know this chapter is pretty short...but i've been lacking some inspiration and having a little bit of writers block..someone take a shot at writing a new dick x babs story so I can read it and say "aw, I bet if this happened and she got pregnant..." LOL. That's just how I roll. Anyways. Again sorry for the short chapter. and I gotta say thanks to my readers and reviewers :) I love you all...and I got to meet Tony Daniel himself and tell him what great work i think he's done to Grayson last week! Anyhoodle Enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Grayson: I love you tough you made me :)**

**Jessica: Do i get a reward?**

**Grayson: Isn't playing out your own fantasies in stories enough for you?**

**Jessica: Not until it's in writing. **

**Grayson: You should have brought it up to Tony, Though he doesn't own it...he can write it in and neither do you by the way.**

**Jessica: Thanks for that. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Omniscient*<strong>

"Hello?" Barbara sprang up straight from laying on dicks chest and dozing off for a few moments to answer the phone. "Barbara. Where. Were. You. Tonight?" Barbara shuddered at the coldness in Bruce's er Batman's voice. "Babs, who's that?" Dick muttered groggily rubbing his eyes. "Ah, I got it. Skipping out on patrol for a little fooling around?" Bruce questioned. "No, no no. I told Jason to tell you I'm not feeling well…" Barbara nervously bit on her thumb nail afraid of just how mad Bruce actually was. Barbara pressed her ear closer to the speaker listening to the back round. "Hey bats, oh are you on the phone with Barbara? Are they already trying to get money off of you for the nursery?" Jason chuckled at his own joke and slipped into his uniform. "Bruce…" Barbara said nervously to the silent end of the line. "Bruce…answer me." Her breath started picking up rapidly, as the other line went dead

Barbara slowly placed the phone onto the couch and reached for Dick to find him already standing up and pulling his mask over his eyes. "Where are you going?" She standing up form the couch and turning to face him. "I'm going out…for a bit." Dick muttered pulling his Nightwing suit on. "Dick, don't do anything you'll regret, Jason's just a kid, he was just joking around…" Barbara moved towards him gripping his wrist. "Babs, I'm just going to talk to him. That's it. I swear." He bent down to kiss her head. By the time she opened her eyes, he was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>* Omniscient Dick &amp; Jason *<strong>

Jason knelt down on a roof top staking out a supposed attempted robbery. He pushed his binoculars up to his eyes again checking for the billionth time. "Robin." A voice said coldly behind him. "Ah, Nightwing, I was wondering when you'd show up. If you're looking for grandpa, he's in the bat cave…preoccupying him self. If you ask me he's in denial." Nightwing pushed Jason over the side of the building only with a few seconds to catch his ankle and leave him dangling over the side.

"Oh Robin?" Nightwing said with a slight smile on his face. "Would you mind telling me why exactly, you'd let it slip that Batgirl is pregnant?" Robin grunted trying to push himself up from the position. "I" he huffed between every breath. "Thought. It. Would. Be. Funny." Nightwing let his hand down supporting him closer to the floor. "No use squirming Robin, in 10 seconds flat you could be sunny side up." Robin sighed giving up. "Nightwing, kay I'm sorry? Batman is pretty peeved, but if you go right now and talk to him I think it'll be alright. Can you let me up now?" Nightwing huffed but pulled him up instantly with a quick pull than disappeared from the roof tops towards Wayne Manor.

* * *

><p><strong>* Barbara's P.O.V*<strong>

_I gazed down at my nails, by the time this pregnancy was over I'd have no nails left. It's been an hour since Dick left to talk to Jason, I really hope they BOTH are okay. And I'm not liking the fact that Dick thinks just because I'm pregnant that I can't help out! I can. And that's what I'm going to do, I'm going to head over to Wayne Manor right now and talk to Bruce myself._

I reached over for my black trench coat and wrapped it tightly around my stomach already fearing for what the outcome would be for this kid. _I mean look at it, it's two parents are going to be out every night, to be super hero's…what kind of example is that! _I grabbed the car keys and trudged outside into the night.

* * *

><p><strong>* A car ride later* Omniscient*<strong>

Barbara stopped at the gate and entered in the memorized pin code into Wayne Manor. As the giant wrought iron gates opened, she started to feel a sick churning in her stomach…she didn't know if it was from nervousness or just more pregnancy nausea .

She parked the car, and tried to focus on only the sound of the crunching gravel beneath her boots instead of her heart hammering insanely against her chest.

Barbara approached the front steps cautiously and reached for the brass knocker. By the third knock Alfred answered the door. "Hello Miss. Barbara, I trust you're here to see Master Wayne. She nervously nodded her head and followed him into the manor. "Well Miss. Barbara, I must say, he's surely angry about this one. I've never seen him like this before. But as you wish, down the hall to the left. Good luck."

Barbara slowly walked down the hallway, her boots squeaking against the wooden floor and her heart hammering so loud she swore people from space could hear it. Than she reached for the door handle and pulled it open. **"Bruce?" She whispered shakily into the darkness. **


	4. Let's just call it, 'it

***cough's* Howdie :) yeah I'm back...I know it's been a while, but to be honest, I got bored of this story, and I feel bad that I just abandoned but, anyways, I tried my best, but I may have lost the touch...i'm sorry if i have. But personally I think I did well on this chapter, so let me know what you think :) Thank you to all my faithful reviewers plus story alert people, I'll try to be more active as I go along :)**

Love, the one and only Mrs. Jessica Grayson

**Disclaimer: I do not own cheerio's or DC comics, or their characters, neither does Nightwing...as much as he wishes. (He has a fetish for red heads...if you read the new 52 nightwing comics message me up..I need someone to talk about them to D: ) **

* * *

><p>I crept into the dark room slowly, closing the door behind me. As I gazed into the room I noticed there was light, from behind the book case, <em>of course Bruce is in the bat cave, <em>I thought to myself. I covered my hand over my stomach protectively as I made my way down the staircase.

***Omniscient on Nightwing***

Nightwing landed with a soft thud on top of Wayne Manor. As he ran a spare hand through his already boyish messy hair, trying to buy some time as he thought of what to say to Bruce. Time flew by even as he tried to take his time getting into the cave, even taking the long ways through one of the large rocks on the highway. Alas, __he took a deep breath as he took his first step into the entrance, but as he crept closer to the bat mobile that he hid behind, to get a closer look and hear the conversation, he couldn't have helped but eavesdrop…

"Bruce? I need to talk to you, about what Jason told you…" Barbara carefully inched herself closer to Bruce sitting in his alter ego Batman's life, at the computer which held every detail of Gotham's life. Bruce didn't move an inch but instead kept typing away at the bright screen, "There's nothing to talk about, I'll start looking for a new Batgirl right away." Barbara started to get frustrated with his dry attitude and rose her voice a bit hoping it would get his attention. "Bruce, I said we need to talk, it's not a choice." Bruce stopped his typing, and turned around in his chair to face her. "Tell me Barbara, what is there to talk about?" Barbara felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she tried to muster the words together. "Bruce, I don't want to give up being Batgirl, just for this, I can't give her up, I am batgirl, it's not something I take to fill up time, without her, I'm just Barbara, and Barbara, is a lot less interesting person." Dick, hiding behind the bat mobile shuffled his position a bit to get a closer look and smiled at Barbara's attempt at asserting herself.

"Well, Barbara, how else would you be able to raise a child and be Batgirl and go to college at the same time?" Bruce stood up from the chair and began moving around files from a near table. "I uh-" Barbara stopped in her speech to think about that question. "Alfred can help, Dick can, My dad, My family, we have friends….and we can go to daycare…we'll make it through." Bruce walked over to her stopping right in front of her to look down at her eye to eye, she could feel the cold eyes that once felt so warm to her as Bruce Wayne, but as she looked deeper, she felt the cold, heartlessness of batman boring into her own eyes. The silence deepened. "Bruce, we're not asking for money, or you're help, we just want, you to be okay with this…to have you're blessing." Dick called out from behind the bat mobile and stood up entering the cave. "Dick, I could have done this alone." Barbara whispered harshly. He ignored her tone, "Bruce, I know you've always looked down upon our 'bat family' dating, or any partners having an intimate relationship, but Bruce, you know with me and Barb it's different…you've seen it, from day 1." Batman walked away from the two, to peel off his cowl and type away again at the bat computer. Barbara bit on her nails nervously as Dick wrapped an arm around her comfortingly as they waited for a response. Dick tried again "Bruce, if it's not for us, what about this kid, he's going to need his parents, and the love…like we all did." Bruce's typing came to a stop. "Alright, you have my blessing, if you need anything, contact me through Alfred. We'll talk later." Batman nodded at Nightwing and he took Barbara off to the exit of the Bat Cave to go home.

"How are you feeling?" asked Dick as he peeled himself out of his Nightwing costume and in to sweats. "Do you need anything? Pillows? Soup? Advil?" Barbara chuckled at his concern and patted him on the cheek. "Dick, I'm pregnant, I don't have a terminal disease, I can get a pillow for myself and make soup too." He yawned at her response and flopped down beside her in bed. "So have you thought about, what we're going to have to do about this living space?" Barbara tapped a finger to her chin thinking. "Well…that's a good question, I could always work an extra shift or two at the library…maybe help my dad out at the station…" Dick pressed a finger to her lips. "Erm Babs, you gotta remember, there's two people in this relationship…I can help too." Barbara brought his hand back down to his side. "I know Dick…but you know I've always hated you buying stuff or paying for stuff for me…It just feels like I'm mooching off of you for money, you know?" Dick sighed and pushed a strand of a red lock behind her ear. "This is going to take some getting used to for us isn't it?" Barbara smiled at his touch "I guess so…" He leaned in and kissed her nose. "But you have to stop being so stubborn, you need to let me help out once and a while, physically, and financially." She wrinkled her nose in response, "Only if you let me get my own stuff every now and then." Dick smiled. "Deal." He placed his hand around her neck and moved in to kiss her, she happily complied by kissing him back lazily. Dick pulled away "So…if you're pregnant, we can still you know…do it right? Without you having twins?" He smirked jokingly and Barbara reached behind her neck for a pillow to hit him with. This was going to be a long 6 more months.

***The Next Morning***

Barbara stretched out over to the next spot beside her, hoping to reach for the former boy wonder, but instead found an empty side. As she rose up and sighed she looked to her night stand to find a rose with a note attached to it. _"Babs, Bruce called me in to help out on patrol, I'll be back soon, if you need anything call me and I'll be there in a heart beat. Love you." _Babs pulled her mouth into a tight line, she was used to this…but what about their child? How would it feel, she thought to herself sadly.

Barbara shuffled around for a robe and made her way to the kitchen, to pull out some lucky charms and a carton of milk. As she dunked her spoon into the bowl and she was about to place it in her mouth, the bowl in front of her was taken away by a pair of gloved hands from behind. She sighed and swallowed the only spoonful of cereal she got to eat. "Dick, why is that necessary?" He proceeded by pouring the cereal down the sink drain and started digging around in the fridge. "Sugary food, not good for you or the baby." He peeked out and smiled. "I have some good news." than he paused and sighed "and some bad news…which one do you want to hear first." He placed an new bowl of multi grain cheerio's in front of her. "The good news." She smiled. "Well, I was scoping around for a house for us to live…and I found the perfect one." he threw down a pamphlet of a simple cottage style house close to the woods. "but that's almost half the price of Wayne Manor." Barbara groaned. "Hey, money is no object…" Dick retorted. "Just tell me the bad news now." Barbara mumbled taking a bite of her cheerio's. "Well…I went to see Bruce today right?" Nightwing chewed on his inner lip. "Uh huh…" Barbara responded looking up from her bowl. "And he needed my help for something…" Dick mumbled something else but she couldn't quite hear. "Can you repeat that again?" she asked pushing her hair back. "Well uh, I don't know how to say this…he needed my help to train a new Batgirl."


End file.
